First Grandchild
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Sheldon and Amy were so happy to hear that their Daughter Taylor, and her husband Brian, were expecting their first baby. Of course, after Taylor gets a promotion at work and has to move, how could any loving parents or grandparents deal with that? Happy Reading.


**First Grandchild**

 **Chapter One**

 **Surprise Visit**

Taylor Jensen walked into her apartment from another aggravating day at the auction house, and the only thing she wanted to do, was get a hot bath, and relax for the weekend. She knew her husband Brian would be home soon, so she needed to hurry up and get him supper fixed, and on the table. Sheldon and Amy were never so happy to have a doctor for a son in law, and their sixteen year old son, is thrilled to have him as a brother in law. Leonard and Penny have only one child, and she's thirteen. Her name's Stephanie. Raj and Emily have two kids, Nancy and Tyler. Bernadette and Howard have Halley and after having her, they had a son that they named Levi. Taylor's just getting ready to go get her bath when her phone rings. She answers and it's her Mom.

"Hey Mom. Long time, no talk. How ya been?" Taylor asks.

"Pretty good. Your Dad and I were wondering when you and Brian would want to come and visit again. When's your next day off?" Amy replies, and Taylor checks the calendar.

"I'm off all this weekend. I'll have to ask him when he gets home. I was just on my way to get a bath and start dinner. He'll be home in about an hour. I can call you back when he gets here." Taylor tells her.

"Okay, sounds good. Talk to ya soon. Love you." Amy says.

"Love you too Mom. Please tell Matthew and Dad I said hi and love them too." Taylor replies. They get off the phone and just as Taylor is going to get her bath finally, her assistant from the auction house calls her.

"Hey, how's my favorite auctionette?" Justin Adams asks.

"Fine. How's my favorite action ass?" Taylor replies.

"Ooh, cold. I'm doing good. When you left today, did you happen to find a file on Mr. Singleton's estate with everything he left behind? I can't find it anywhere and I've looked all through my briefcase." Justin tells her.

"I sure haven't. Let me get done what I need to here at home, and I'll call you back once I've had a chance to look okay." Taylor replies, and Justin tells her they have all weekend to look and then thanks her for her time. Just as soon as she's done with all her phone calls, she runs for that bathroom, and finally is able to get in a good bath.

"Oh yeah, this is more like it." Taylor says to herself, while slipping down into her bath water.

She must have feel asleep not long after she got in the tub because she wakes up and Brian's standing over her smiling.

"Oh shoot! I haven't gotten dinner fixed. I'm so sorry honey. I know after a day at that hospital, you really wanna have a good dinner when you get home." Taylor tells him.

"Honey, it's okay. Instead of cooking here at home, it looks like you've had a rough day as well. Why don't we just go out for dinner tonight? That's fine too." Brian replies.

While they're waiting on their order at the diner, Taylor keeps putting something off and finally Brian can't take it anymore.

"Honey, what's on your mind? You're really quiet." Brian says.

"I was hoping to find the perfect time to tell you, but I guess there's no time like the present. I hate my job and I'm about ready to say forget it and go else where." Taylor replies.

"Baby. I'm a doctor. We'll be perfectly okay if you choose to not do anymore with the auction house. I know that you really love art and old things but, you're really not getting payed what you're worth." Brian tells her. She just sighs and says, "There's one more thing honey. I found out last week that we're having a baby. I've not even told my family yet."

"We, wait a minute. We're having a baby? Oh honey, that's great. Don't worry about the money it takes to raise them. You'll find something if you choose to continue to work. I told you while we were still dating, that I was not going to make you stay home and be barefoot and pregnant. You are able to work if you choose to. I'm just so happy we're finally gonna be a family." Brian says, and he's absolutely beaming with excitement.

The next afternoon, Brian of course had to work but since Taylor is usually off on weekends, she drives over to her Mom and Dad's place, and finds them on the back patio by the pool.

"Hey Taylor. What are you doing here today?" Matthew asks, as he gets out of the pool and goes to hug her.

"Came to visit for awhile. Brian's working today and I'm always off on weekends. I have something to tell you all with this surprise visit of mine." Taylor replies, and Sheldon reaches over and turns their music off.

"Have a seat." Sheldon tells her.

"I wanted to have Brian here when I told you guys but, he won't mind me sharing this with you of all. I'm gonna have a baby." Taylor says, and Amy's instantly off her lawn chair and hugging her, and Sheldon just has a smug little smile on his face.

"Wait a minute here. I'm only sixteen and I'm gonna be an Uncle? Oh man, that's so cool! No one in my graduating class can say they've got nieces or nephews. I can now. Congratulations sissy!" Matthew cries out, and he hugs her too.

"Daddy? What have you got to say on this matter?" Taylor asks.

"Only one thing. You better have a boy so I can take my Grandson fishing." Sheldon tells her.

"Daddy. Even if I do have a boy, you don't know how to fish. Tell ya what. I'll find out here in a couple of months what I'm having, and I will let you know. Either way, boy or girl, you can take him or her fishing. Learn how to fish, call Aunt Penny, and she can help you. Mind if I go for a swim?" Taylor replies.

"You can't swim being pregnant." Sheldon tells her.

"That's hot tubs baby. Yes she can swim. Go ahead Taylor. Hop on in there." Amy says. While Taylor and Matthew are swimming around the pool, Amy sits there on the edge of the lawn chair, thinking back to when they were little. They're 8 years apart and Amy can't help but remember when Taylor was 12, and she was taking Matthew around the pool at four years old, teaching him how to swim.

"What are you thinking about?" Sheldon asks her.

"Back to when Taylor was teaching Matthew how to swim when she was 12 and he was 4. She's going to make a great Mom." Amy says, and Sheldon starts looking through the CD's then asks, "I wonder if she still remembers this one."

"What is that? Oh of course. The chicken dance." Amy replies. She hollers to Matthew and Taylor for them to get out of the pool for a few minutes, and Sheldon puts the music on.

"You two remember this?" Sheldon asks, and even he and Amy start dancing. Taylor gets Matthew and says, "Come on Matty."

 **Chapter Two**

 **Back Home**

When Taylor's seven months along with the baby, she and Brian had decided to meet each other for lunch one afternoon, during their jobs, and they're still talking about how nice it was getting to do that when they get home that night.

"I can't believe that kid bit you today. Did he get in trouble?" Taylor asks him.

"Hell no he didn't. I guess since he was sick his parents told him we understand because you're not feeling well. Cursive little hateful brat. I wanted to smack him myself. Why is there water out here in the hallway?" Brian replies, then he notices that there's water out in the hallway.

"What happened around here today?" Taylor asks, like he would really know. They both worked all day, but when she unlocks the door, they step in and find everything saturated, and their new pit bull puppy, up on the couch, crying and whining.

"Oh buddy, what's going on? Was there a water leak? Come here to Dad." Brian says, picking him up, and his little tail is just shaking like crazy. Taylor calls the landlord and explains from the bathroom what has happened.

"What now honey? You say a pipe busted in the bathroom?" Jason asks her while she continues to look around.

"That's what it looks like. Brian and I both were at work today and when we got back home a few minutes ago, our puppy was up on the couch just whining and crying. There's water everywhere here." Taylor tells him.

"Okay, find some clothes that were not damaged, and go to your Mom and Dad's place for as long as you can. I'll have someone there tomorrow to start fixing everything. Sorry about this." Jason says, and Taylor tells him, "It's not your fault."

That same evening, Matthew is coming downstairs to head out to his friend's house and he calls out, "Hey Mom! Brian and Taylor are here. They have suitcases with them."

"What's going on guys?" Sheldon asks them.

"Water leak at the apartment. Our place is soaked. We had a pipe bust in the bathroom and poor Bentley is just about scared to death. Could we stay here until the apartment is fixed?" Taylor asks and Amy's already out there to help them with stuff.

"You women aren't carrying anything. We've got it. Of course you can stay here. Do they know how long it's going to take until everything's fixed and replaced?" Sheldon replies.

"No. We called Jason tonight as soon as we got home and he's going to have someone there tomorrow checking everything out." Brian tells him, and then Sheldon hears something wimpering inside of Taylor's jacket.

"What's wimpering? Wait a minute. You said something about a Bentley. What's a Bentley?" Sheldon asks.

"This is Bentley. He's a pure bred pit bull. He's only two months old, and freshly wheaned. He's not been registered yet but we just got him yesterday. I'm already attached to him." Taylor says. Sheldon makes an effort with him and when he reaches out to pet him, Bentley licks his hand.

"Oh let me see that little baby. Who's a sweet puppy? Who's just a baby? You's just a baby, yes you are. Woodgie woodgie woodgie." Amy says, while talking baby talk to the puppy and taking him to hold him.

Sometime after midnight, Taylor makes her way into the living room where she finds her Mom on the couch.

"What are you doing in here?" Taylor asks her.

"Your Father ran me out of bed snoring. You?" Amy replies.

"Same. If Brian wasn't going on, then Matty did. I swear, they were in sync with each other for about an hour. I probably shouldn't have left Bentley. I figure if he gets tired of hearing his Daddy snore, he'll be in here before long." Taylor says, and Amy makes room for her on the couch with one in the back and the other in the front like they used to do. Taylor's just about to sleep when she hears, "Yip yip yip yip." all through the house, and all she has to do is give a kissing sound and Bentley goes right over to her. She reaches down, gets him under his belly, and lifts him on top of her.

The next morning, Sheldon is the first one out to come into the living room and he hears Bentley growl at him.

"For a tiny little puppy you're sure mean." Sheldon says to him.

"Morning Dad. Why are they in here?" Brian asks, coming down the stairs, and finding his wife and Mother in law on the couch.

"Beats me. Matthew! Did your Mom or sister say anything to you last night?" Sheldon hollers up the stairs to him.

"No! Why?" Matty hollers back. He comes down to and sees them on the couch with Bentley still standing guard on top of Taylor's chest, and just eying the guys.

"Bentley, cool it. Lay down." Taylor tells him, and she gets a hold of him and makes him get back where he was.

"What are the two of you in here for?" Sheldon asks.

"You ran Mom out of bed snoring, he ran me out of bed, not to mention, my room is next to Matty's and he and Brian were in sync with each other for an hour. We finally said screw it and came in here." Taylor tells him.

"That makes sense. Who's hungry?" Sheldon replies.

"I wonder where Brian is. Oh yeah, that's right. He had to work today. I'll cook something Dad. What all ya got here?" Taylor says, and she hands Bentley to her Mom and gets up. While Taylor's working on breakfast for everyone, she hears Bentley in the living room, smacking something around, and he's growling at it, then barking at it.

"What have you got there Bentley?" Sheldon asks, and he reaches down to get it. He takes a look and instantly tells him, "You better not let your Mommy know about you having her Rubik's Cube. She used to play with that all the time when she was little." Sheldon sets it up on the desk and Bentley starts whining, causing Taylor to ask what's going on.

"He was chewing on your old Rubik's Cube hon." Sheldon replies.

"I may have had that since I was six but, let him go ahead and have it. I got a new one a couple of years ago and this one here I have, there's no stickers on it that can be taken off." Taylor gets back to fixing breakfast, and she puts her hand on her belly and says where no one can hear her, "Well little girl, your Grandpa doesn't have to worry about taking you fishing since you're not a boy. Ya know, unless he just wants to after all."

 **Chapter Three**

 **All You Need Is A Good Doctor Around**

Brian and Taylor are still waiting for everything to be cleaned in their apartment when she gets to her ninth month, and now she's over due. She still wanted to work until the baby was born and Brian simply told her no, in case if something happened and she would have had the baby at the auction house. She's laying on the couch one morning, and Bentley is now four months old, and bigger than what Sheldon likes in dogs.

"Daddy, he's a pit bull. He's going to be stalky. He's not aggressive. True enough he's only a puppy and will get bigger and stalkier, but there's no guarantee he'll get mean." Taylor tells him. She gets off the couch and gets ready to go up to her old room for awhile when Amy calls from town.

"Hey, how would you like to come and join me for lunch? It's only about two blocks from the house. I thought maybe the walk would do you good." Amy suggests.

"Sure. I'm on my way. I've not had any problems at all and there's no signs that this kid's coming any time soon." Taylor replies, and she puts Bentley outside on his leash and tells her Dad where she's going in case if he gets out of hand while she's gone. This way, he'll be outside and Sheldon won't have to worry.

When Taylor gets to the gas station where her Mom wanted to meet up at, she informs her that the landlord at hers and Brian's apartment called and said it's almost ready.

"So, this means that we can move back there today then?" Taylor asks.

"Not quite. I'd say at least a couple more days." Amy says, while they head to the restuarant.

When they get back home, Sheldon is complaining about Bentley whining and crying ever since Taylor went to town without him.

"That boy just won't stop his whining. He must really be attached to you or something." Sheldon says, and Taylor gets up, goes outside, and brings Bentley back in with her.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore Dad. Mom told me that our apartment's going to be ready in about a couple of days. You know, that's all I've heard from you since we've been here is Bentley did this, or Bentley won't quit whining, I'm done Dad. It's gonna stop. He's done nothing to you." Taylor replies, just as everyone in the family shows up for a surprise baby shower.

"We wanted to do this for you before you have the baby. You're over due and hopefully, you'll be having him or her soon." Leonard tells her.

"Thank You Uncle Leonard. I'm just about ready to kill my Dad is all right now. He wants to complain about my puppy simply because he doesn't like dogs or he's afraid of them or something!" Taylor says, and she just about goes down to the floor. Amy catches her and says, "Leonard, get her to her old bedroom, Penny, you and Bernadette and Emily, go stay with her. I've gotta call Brian at the hospital. This time, it's for real. She's had a couple of false alarms up until now."

"What do you want us to do Aunt Amy?" Stephanie asks.

"You, Halley, Levi, Nancy, Matthew, and Tyler, go outside and find things to do to stay out of the way. Taylor's got a lot of hard work ahead of her and there's no time to get her to a hospital." Amy replies, and they all go outside and pretend to find something to do. Amy rushes upstairs where Penny, Emily, and Bernadette, are there and already have her in her bed.

"Mom, where's Brian? If there's no time for the hospital, I need him here. He's a doctor." Taylor tells her.

"Aunt Emily is too honey. She's a Dermatologist but went to Medical School and has had the same training. Brian's on his way. Just breath and relax until he gets here." Amy replies, and she sits on the bed by her while Emily checks everything out.

"She's got a ways to go Amy. This could take hours. I hope Brian gets here and quick." Emily says, while Penny and Bernadette do whatever they can to help. Penny's massaging Taylor's feet, ankles, and calves, and Bernadette's rubbing her shoulders and back. Sheldon finally hollers up the stairs that Brian's there and he wants everyone to clear out.

"Who's all up there Dad?" Brian asks.

"Amy, Bernadette, Penny, and Emily. You know that Emily's a doctor so, she might be able to help you." Sheldon replies. Brian takes off upstairs and he gets in the room with them, which the sight of him alone made Taylor almost cry.

"I am going to need both Penny and Bernadette to step out and let us work please. We know that Amy's staying here cause this is her Daughter, and Emily's staying cause she's a doctor and had the same medical training as me. Thank You both for helping this far until I got here." Brian tells them. They hug Taylor and head out to go see how the kids are doing, even though Halley is an adult herself now.

Two hours later, Amy comes downstairs for a few minutes and Sheldon's up off the couch in a second flat.

"What's going on? Anything yet?" Sheldon asks.

"Not yet. Brian's got her sitting on the edge of the bed while Emily changes her sheets. She's sweated so much and after her water broke, we've had to get her dry and warm. I just came to get her some water." Amy tells him. She goes back upstairs and as soon as she hands Taylor's water to her, Brian tells her, "That's going to have to wait Mom. She's ready."

Twenty minutes after Emily got her sheets changed and Brian checked her again, she was ready to push. She's already sweating half to death again, when Amy gets a scared look on her face but tells her, "Come on Taylor. Push honey."

"You're doing good Taylor, keep it up." Emily says, and Brian tells her to stop for a minute.

"I don't really want to stop. I want this to be over with. What's going on now Brian?" Taylor replies.

"You're just about there. We're in the home stretch. When I tell you to push again, one more big one and it'll be all over. You're about to be a Mother Taylor." Brian says.

"Is she ready to push again yet?" Emily asks him.

"Yeah. Go ahead Taylor, push. Push for me, come on." Brian tells her and Taylor gives it all she's got, and while crying and just about coming up off her bed, she screams with that last push, making Amy want to jump down there and take the pain for her.

"Here he is. We've got a boy." Brian announces.

"What? I was so sure we'd have a girl. Someone needs to tell Dad that he needs to learn how to fish." Taylor says, and Amy hugs her and kisses her on her forehead. Brian signals over to Emily to get her phone out and call for an ambulance to take them over to the hospital to be on the safe side.

"This is Doctor Emily Kootherpolli and I need an ambulance at the residence of 9th and Vine please. It's the home of Sheldon and Amy Cooper. They've just had their first Grandchild born here at home and the baby's Daddy is Doctor Brian Jensen. He delivered him and we just wanna make sure that everything's okay with him and his Mom." Emily tells the dispatch.

"The EMS is on their way Doctor. Thank You." The dispatch lady says, and Emily tells her Thanks as well. Taylor is still laying there looking like she's been hit by a train and she and Brian talk until the ambulance gets there.

"You did a good job Daddy." Taylor tells him.

"You didn't do too bad yourself. How are you feeling? You and him are still going to the hospital to be checked out." Brian says.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes all you need is a good doctor around. When will we get him back? I know Mom took him downstairs for a minute before the ambulance gets here." Taylor replies.

"We'll get him back when his Grandparents get done admiring him. I bet Bentley's having a fit down there with your Dad." Brian tells her, and Amy finally brings him back upstairs just in time for the ambulance to show up outside.

"Okay honey, the EMT's are here and your Dad and I will be in the car behind them the whole way okay." Amy tells her, and she hands the baby back to her.

Two days later, Taylor and the baby and have been medical clearance, and they're on their way home.

"You still have to decide on a name for him for his birth certificate guys." A nurse at the hospital tells them.

"How about after the two most important men in my life?" Taylor asks while looking at Sheldon and Brian.

"What then? Sheldon James, with my first name and his middle name? What's his name honey?" Sheldon asks.

"Brian Lee. After his Daddy, and his Grandpa. Brian Lee Jensen." Taylor replies, and Amy picks him up and says, "Are you Brian Lee? Is that your name? Oh Grandma could just eat you up. You're so sweet. What are we gonna do first when we get you home? Oh, I know. How about we take a nap? Grandma's been so busy with running around and getting everything taken care of while you and Mommy were in here, and your home's all ready."

 **Chapter Four**

 **Moving Away**

Taylor's first day back to work at the auction house, everyone begged her to bring Brian with her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're finally back. Listen, I have some bad news or good news, depending on how open minded you are." Taylor's boss, Jason, tells her.

"Like what? What's going on?" Taylor asks.

"Well, as I'm sure that Justin has told you, we have another auction house opening up in Boston. You've been selected to go there and do the interviews, the hiring, and you'll be running that one. You've been the best worker around here, and you're finally getting that promotion you've been working on for so long." Jason replies, and Taylor just sits back at her desk and is in total disbelief. She looks down at Brian, in his car seat, and wonders, how is she going to tell his Grandma and Grandpa, that they're all going to have to say good bye.

When Taylor gets back home later that day, she rehearses how she's going to tell Brian about her news, and she finally gets the chance to do that.

"Hey, how was your day?" Brian asks and he hugs and kisses her and picks up the baby for awhile.

"Well. I finally got a promotion and although we went through everything we did in getting our apartment redone, I've been selected to go to Boston, open our new auction house, do all the hiring, interviews, and then run that company. We're gonna have to move." Taylor tells him.

"It's going to be hard for awhile, but me being a doctor, I can get a job at any hospital there. I'll go where you go. We're a family and you'd move if I got the promotion right?" Brian replies.

"In a minute. You know I would honey. We've gotta go tell everyone that we're leaving." Taylor says.

"When are we going?" Brian asks.

"End of the month. I know that's pretty quick but I just found out today." Taylor explains and Brian can only tell her, "That's fine. I can get the transfer and let the chief executive of the hospital know, and it won't be a problem. The only problem lies with, telling your family like you said."

That night, everyone's over at Sheldon and Amy's house and the tension is so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Finally, Matthew comes in from his friend's house and says, "What's going on? It's not like you're moving away or something are you?" When he said that, Taylor just broke down and started to cry. She lowers her head and just nods her head yes.

"Do what? Where? When? Why?" Amy asks, and she's just in shock at this point.

"I got a promotion at work today. Jason came in and told me that I was selected to go to Boston, open the new auction house there, I'm in charge of all the interviews, the hiring, even firing if it ever comes to that, and I'm running that company. I knew I was up for a promotion but I had no idea that it would be this." Taylor explains.

"Have the two of you talked about it already?" Sheldon asks.

"We have Dad. I told her that if it was me who got the promotion and had to relocate, I know she would go too." Brian tells him.

"We'll be going at the end of the month. I know that doesn't give us much time to be together but, it's a great job opportunity. I'll miss everyone, but I will keep in touch." Taylor says, and even though Amy wants so desperately to scream and cry, she just stands up, smiles, and says, "Who wants some coffee?"

The time comes at the end of the month to say good bye, and the whole family's there to see them off. Penny and Leonard have given them some items for Brian, and Stephanie gave him a little blue bear that she always had on her bed. Howard and Bernadette, and Halley and Levi, have gotten some clothes for all of them, and then Raj and Emily, and Nancy and Tyler have even gotten them all some things to get them to Boston like money, gas cards, grocery cards, and little things of sentimental value, and Taylor looks over at her Dad who's holding Brian.

"Take care of yourself Brian. Don't let anyone tease you about coming from a highly intelligent family. You're going to do great things with your life son. Wanna scrap with Grandpa? Go ahead, hit me. Ouch, got me. Again, ouch." Sheldon says, while taking his little arm and making his hand smack up against Sheldon's cheek. Taylor seen that and just smiled and laughed.

"You know how much we love you." Bernadette tells her.

"I know Aunt Bernie. I love you all too. I'll miss you all but, I promise as soon as we get there and even halfway there, we're going to call everyone." Taylor replies.

"Can I hold him before you guys leave?" Matthew asks.

"Sure." Sheldon says, and when he hands Brian to Matthew, Amy and Taylor are so protective they both tell him, "Two hands!"

"Well listen, if you're ever wanting to talk in the morning before work, you and Mom are usually up around 6:00 and it'll be 9:00 in Boston. So call if ya want. Aunt Penny? You and Uncle Leonard want to see him before we go?" Taylor says, trying to talk to everyone at once. They all take turns with Brian and then Sheldon sees his watch.

"You guys better get going if you're gonna make any usage of daylight. It's hard to see out the rearview mirror, so go slow, let people pass you, and wear your seat belts. Be safe you guys." Sheldon tells them. They put Brian in his carseat and make sure he's buckled in good, and then they get everything loaded up in the back, and all Taylor has to do is give that kissing sound of hers and here comes Bentley just bouncing out of the house.

"You didn't think we'd forget you did ya?" Brian tells him.

"We love you all. We'll call you as soon as we can tonight." Taylor says, and just as they are pulling out of the driveway, Amy tells Sheldon, "I'm going to miss them. I know this is good for all of them but it's not going to be easy." Matthew comes over to her and hugs her, and she tells him, "You better not leave me for quite awhile, you hear?"

"Yes Mama. I hear ya. It'll be okay. They're both very successful at their careers, and they'll be just fine." Matthew replies, then he gets ratted out by Nancy, who says something about an upcoming science project that's about due.

"What's this I hear? You've got a science project to work on huh? How about we get that done?" Amy tells him.

"It's not due until Thursday Mom. It's just Monday." Matthew replies, and Sheldon says, "Well how about we get a jump on it then? It's not going to hurt ya to get it done and out of the way." Everyone's heading back inside, and Sheldon just stands there in the middle of the road for a couple of seconds and he tells Taylor and Brian, even though the car's long out of sight now, "You two take care of each other and that baby. I'm proud of you both."

 **THE END**


End file.
